Over the Rainbow
by Trixie21
Summary: A growing collection of one shots featuring Cosmo and Wanda 'cute and or fluffiness'. CxW all the way! Number 5 is alive! Or at least finally posted.
1. Wish for the Moon

Well, as my little intro states, this is going to be a place where I can put up my mixed Cosmo and Wanda cute and/or fluffy one shots. I have a bunch of these things hanging around on my hard drive that aren't tied to anything story wise yet, so I'm dusting them off, finishing them up a little and putting them here for you to enjoy as much as I do.

I hope you will at least.

Some are only about a page, some longer, but the thing to remember is that they'll all be about Cosmo and Wanda, and as any C&W fan can tell you, that's all that matters. ; ) Since the shots do span the range of their years together, I'll let you know from where abouts it would take place at the beginning. No, they may not apply to anything specific nor tie to each other in any way, and some may even be a little off from the show having been written before I was able to see the episodes that clarified or explained it differently. Oh well. Enjoy anyway. : )

This particular bit comes from before Cosmo and Wanda have begun dating. Basically, he's still in that 'begging her to go out with him' stage. ;p

* * *

Oh...and you all are aware that I don't Cosmo and Wanda or FOP, right?

* * *

**Wish for the Moon**

Blonda twitched her nose absently before she awoke. Her eyes were not yet open, but she could tell that there was something different about this night. Even through her eye lids she could tell that it seemed brighter somehow. Not unnervingly so, but still…

Opening her eyes to see, she found the full moon shining in her window, the soft beams of the glow gleaming in her face brightly. She blinked in mild awe at the sight thinking for a moment that she couldn't ever remember seeing the moon looking so big and bright up in the sky like that. It was almost ethereal looking.

Blonda sat up and scooted to the edge of her bed to look out the windowfor more clarity and from her readjusted position could see also the street below...and a lone figure floating out there, gazing up at the house.

The fairy creased her brow in annoyance. Even if the moon hadn't been half as bright she still would have been able to tell who it was that stood there so motionlessly.

Him. That moron. Cosmo.

Didn't that guy ever take hint? Didn't he get it? Wanda was already taken. What did he hope to accomplish be being so annoying and persistent when he really had no chance against such a hot hunk like the Magnifico. Like a lovesick puppy, every time the night was decently lit up by a full moon, he was out there. Standing so quietly and patiently, he looked like a sentinel or envoy of the moon in it's shining glow. Tonight, though he seemed particularly illuminated in the almost supernatural light. His green hair in fact fairly glowed with an odd luminescence in the light and it made for an interesting, if eerie, spectacle.

Blonda frowned before she slipped off her bed and quickly zipped across the hall to her sister's room. She pulled back the covers with no lack of zeal from the sleeping fairy as she said, "Geez, Wanda! Wake up."

"Mmmphh? Wah…?" mumbled Wanda as her sister shook her shoulder almost roughly.

"He's out there _again._ I thought you were going to tell him to stop it?"

Wanda blinked as she sleepily sat up.

"Who's out there?"

"Duh! Who do think? That idiot Cosmo!"

Wanda frowned at her sister as she came into full wakefulness at the name.

"Don't do that please."

"What?"

"Call him that. An idiot. You don't know anything about him and it's not nice," said Wanda reproachfully as she stood and pulled on her robe.

Blonda eyed her sister almost warily.

"And you're _sure_ you don't like him?" the fairy asked dubiously as she followed Wanda to the window where her sister peered out at the long-sufferingly standing Cosmo in the street below.

Wanda made no reply but just looked at the fairy. He looked so forlorn, so alone; it was a struggle not to feel sorry for the poor guy. She'd tried to tell him she wasn't really interested…couldn't be…more than once, but either he didn't get the hint or he was just plain ignoring it.

She sighed.

"I'll go talk to him," she said as she turned from the window and floated out of the room, her sister watching her with an amused smirk.

xxxxx

Wanda stepped outside and glided over to Cosmo noting that the second he noticed her, his posture straightened dramatically and his head snapped to attention; his eyes riveted to her, wide and hopeful.

The girl wanted to dislike it, it would have made this so much easier, but she couldn't. She just couldn't dismiss the fact that no one else had ever looked at her with quite so much rapt attention. It should have been annoying, especially since she had a boyfriend already. But it wasn't. It was really actually quite…flattering.

"Cosmo," she said softly as she stopped before him, her head shaking several times. "What are you doing here again?"

He looked down at his feet as he wrung his hands nervously before himself.

"I…I just came to see you."

Wanda gave a sad, almost guilty, look.

"Cosmo, you can't keep doing this. You have to know it isn't really helping. I'm not going to go out with you. I'm with Wandissimo Magnifico. You know that. You're just hurting yourself by doing this."

Cosmo looked at her, his wavering eyes imploring.

"Why Wanda? Why will you go out with him and not me? What does he have that I don't? I've done everything you ever told me. I got new sneakers. I take baths everyday now and I'm trying so hard to not do stupid things, but its never enough. I…I even stayed away, but that didn't help. What am I doing wrong?"

Wanda looked at Cosmo, her heart lurching against her chest at his plead. Oh, why did he have to try so hard? Why did he have to be so innocent. So naive? So openly honest and hopeful? Why did he have to make it so hard to ignore him?

She opened her mouth to say that he shouldn't be silly. That it wasn't him, it was her. That she couldn't see past how goofy he was and that she was sure it wasn't what she was looking for. Since saying it was his fault hadn't worked, maybe he would get the idea if he could see her at fault and not want to be with someone like that. But the moment she opened her mouth, he jumped in quickly.

"Do you think I can't be a great guy like him? Just tell me you want me to be like him and I'll try. I will. I swear. What ever you want me to be just tell me and I'll be that. Maybe…maybe you think I can't get you what you want like him? What do you want Wanda? Tell me. I can get it. Really. Just tell me anything you want and I'll get it for you."

He wanted to offer her anything. Even if he couldn't really, he was going to try. Just for her. All for her. With Cosmo it had always been only about her. And he was so doggedly persistent about that.

Wanda looked from Cosmo's eager and hopeful eyes to the twinkling stars above. They were bright this evening; easily seen against a cloudless sky. But for all their brightness, they paled in comparison to the large shining full moon that dominated the veil of night. It stood out like a colorful dream in a dead world of possibility.

She sighed at the backdrop of the moment and for a second really wondered if her dreams ever stood a chance of being more than just a flimsy icon of her future. Would they ever have a chance to move past a wish and become truth?

Wandissimo _was_ a truly handsome fairy. He stood tall and walked as he pleased through any crowd. He had confidence and his 'in charge attitude' inspired fealty from nearly everyone he passed. Respect was accorded to him even before he'd earned it and loyalty seemed heaped upon his shoulders. But what was it really that kept _her_ there? He had never done anything to her whims. He had never asked what she wanted from life. He had never asked what he could do for her. It had seemed enough in his eyes that she should just be at his side. Truthfully, what kind of future did she have with him? It was as if she were a trophy really. Just a decoration for his arm. Did he really care what she wanted from their relationship?

It was then she admitted he never had. No one ever had. Not until now.

Staring up at the white orb above them Wanda sighed.

"Cosmo, I want to be someone that everyone knows because of what I am, not who I'm with. I want to make choices that make me feel good for once. I want to go where I want to go. I want the chance to do what I want to do. I want to know that I can be happy, that I can be taken care of and yet be given freedom to live my life as I want. I want my words to mean something. I want my choices to be as important as anyone else's. I want _my_ dreams to be real…"

She paused, her voice falling to a whisper.

"I want the moon," she breathed softly with longing aspiration for the ideas and wishes that could only at the moment seem unattainable in her eyes.

From the corner of her eye she saw Cosmo turn and look up at the moon, staring up at it as she did before he seemed to shift slightly and then went still again.

A second later her attention fell away from Cosmo as something unusual registered in her mind, but for the longest moment, she could not tell what it was. It seemed to be associated with the moon somehow, but what, she couldn't…

Wait… The moon. Was it getting…bigger?

No. It wasn't getting bigger. It was coming closer. It was moving towards them. Towards Fairy World!

Wanda gave a jump as it loomed larger and larger before them.

"Cosmo!" she yelped suddenly, grabbing his near arm in worried fear. "What did you do?"

He looked at her in confusion.

"You said you wanted the moon, so I'm bringing it to you."

Wanda was wide eyed in almost terror as she shook him.

"No, no! Cosmo! You can't do that! Put it back! Stop it! You can't move it out of it's place! It'll throw everything out of whack on earth! Oh Cosmo! Put it back! Please!"

"O…okay," the male fairy stammered.

Cosmo's wand flicked once again, though this time quite a bit more obviously than the first which had originally resulted in the moon falling out of it's perfectly respectable position in the sky, and the orb immediately began to move back into it's correct place.

Wanda breathed a deep sigh of relief before turning to stare at Cosmo with a firm glare.

"Cosmo! What did you think you were doing?"

He swallowed nervously.

"You…you said you wanted the moon. So…I was getting it for you."

Wanda gave him an incredulous look.

"Cosmo! It was just an expression. I didn't mean that I really wanted the moon _itself_. I just meant that I wanted what I don't have in my life yet."

"What Wandissimo won't give you?"

The bluntness of the question caught her off guard and she could only stare at him wordlessly, before she turned her head down, pulling her robe a just a bit more tightly around her.

"Yes," she whispered.

A moment of silence followed before Cosmo asked quietly, "Can I try?"

She turned back up at him at the question and just stared. He looked back unwaveringly.

How could she say yes? He wasn't the smartest guy around. He certainly didn't exactly offer stability in the life ahead. He didn't have money or fame and he hardly had a family for support. Just an over domineering and smothering mother.

But how could she say no? He was sweet, he was kind, he was gentle and honest. He was open with his faults and his heart placing both on his sleeve for the world to aw or jeer at and cared little for whether the rest of the world did either. He _was_ cute in a boyish and charming sort of way and though he didn't always understand what was going on around him, he still always tried his best. He still always offered what ever little he had. And _he_ had asked her what she wanted…

He was a risk. She knew that. From start to finish, she understood it. But he was the only one who had ever been concerned about her wants and her desires. He was the only one who had ever willingly offered to change everything he was for her. He wanted to conform to her standards, not make her accept his. He'd been willing to give her the moon just because she'd said so.

Yes, a risk. One no fairy she knew would ever accept her taking. But it was clear that it was one she couldn't afford to pass up. She'd never really wanted to even after that first meeting. But she'd already been with Wandissimo for a year. Seeing a cute guy once in a soda shop did not for perfect love make and it hadn't been the thought then that she would just throw away her place at the side of one of the most popular fairies in all of Fairy World. The idea just didn't even register no matter how broadly they had smiled at each other. But it wasn't the same anymore.

Wandissimo had never really bid for her attention, not as Cosmo had for the last two years. He had been too concerned with the public's attention for him. Cosmo however, never cared what the public thought of him. All that mattered was how _she_ thought of him.

He was a risk. But a chance too. A chance for something just a little different. A chance for a little happiness, a little fun… A chance to make her own decision… A chance for what _she_ wanted… A chance she was finally ready for… A risk she found herself wanting to take.

"Okay, Cosmo," she said with a slight nod. "You can try."

Cosmo's eyes went wide as he floated a step back unsteadily before falling over backwards to land with a thud on the ground.

"Cosmo!" cried Wanda in nervous surprise as she flew to his side and looked down into his face.

Cosmo stared up at the sky unblinkingly.

"Cosmo? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong," he stammered. "It's just, for the first time in my life, everything is actually right. You said yes."

Wanda smirked warmly at him.

"Actually, I said 'you can try,'" she replied almost playfully, quite relieved that Cosmo wasn't hurt or unconscious.

He looked at her blankly.

"Oh. But that's as good as a yes…right?"

She nodded at him with a smile.

"Yes, Cosmo. It is."

Cosmo smiled at her broadly as he looked up at her face, before tuning contemplative.

"Ya' know, the moon shining on your face makes you look like a dream."

He sat up quickly then and stared worriedly.

"You're…you're not a dream are you? This isn't a dream, is it? I'm not going to wake in the morning to find that this never happened…will I?"

Wanda sat on the ground next to him and took hold of his hand gently.

"No Cosmo," she said softly. "It's no dream. Not for either of us. Not this time."

Cosmo looked back at her with his own sweet smile of happiness and Wanda felt herself melt at the sight of it. The moon may have been a nice gesture from him, but this was the real gift. His honest appreciation even for so small a chance as this to make her happy.

"Wanda?"

"Yes Cosmo?"

"I won't let you down. I promise. I'll always be there to try my very best for you."

Wanda smiled.

"I know you will," she replied quietly as she squeezed his hand tightly.

And silence fell as the two turned to once more gaze at the moon, the impossibly large moon, that sat over them, once more in its correct place in the heavens, looking down at two fairies with quiet aplomb.

* * *

A/N : Hmmm. Where did this come from? Okay, I'll admit it. I watched some sappy gooey movies the other day and couldn't help myself. The two movies I watched were "It's a Wonderful Life" and "Moonstruck".

Of course in "It's A Wonderful Life" there's the scene where George says he'll lasso the moon and pull it down for Mary and later you see the cross stitch characterture of him doing so.

In "Moonstruck", Cher's uncle in the movie told a story about how her father (whose name would just happen to be Cosmo!) used to stand outside the house every night when he was courting her mother Rosemary. The uncle remarks how in love his brother in law was with his sister then and how on one particular night of Cosmo standing there he saw the full moon outside and was struck by how phenomenally huge it seemed that night. He called the moon like that from that point on 'Cosmo's Moon' lol.

Anyway, I thought they were cute and so that's my little fun on the moon from the two movies.


	2. To Heaven in a Pool House

Hey all! Just thought I'd start the New Year off right with some good old fashioned Cosmo and Wanda fluff. Lol.

Before we begin, I tell you that this one would generally be timed to have happened (at least according to this) about two months after Cosmo and Wanda have started being an adorable little couple. No, it was not intentionally set here to follow any possible order of their relationship. It just happened to be the one I was able to get done next. ;)

* * *

Oh...and you'll all want to remember that I don't own Cosmo and Wanda or FOP. What? You didn't know? Lol.

* * *

**To Heaven in a Pool House**

Cosmo glanced about the immense back yard nervously, looking for anyone he knew might not be so thrilled to see him at all let alone where he was. Walking into the backdoor of the lion's den was a stupid thing to do by any means, but when that lion happened to be Big Daddy, it could be down right deadly.

But Cosmo couldn't help it. He needed to see her again. As often as he could in fact. She was like a magnet drawing him in…a drug he'd become addicted to. And when he felt that pull…when he needed that fix…he went to see her. No questions asked. It was love, and love could sometimes be too desperate for questions.

He glanced left, then right, then up at the house and to the third window from the right. Wanda's window. He'd never seen it or this side of the house before, but she'd told him which one was hers. He was glad she had. It made what he was going to do so much easier.

Cosmo slipped out of the bushes and zipped across the trim yard until he was just beneath Wanda's window where he carefully checked about again before looking down at the ground. A border of small stone ran around the entire house and from this he plucked several small pebbles. He looked back up and aimed…and threw the first stone.

'Tink,' went the pebble as it bounced of the glass.

He paused, but as nothing happened, he threw another.

'Tink!'

Again, there was no response, so, he threw three in one shot.

'Tink! Tink! Tink!'

As before, there was no answer.

Cosmo huffed. She had to be in there. She just had to be. Where else would she be when she was supposed to be forbidden to leave the house for the next week? Well, actually Big Daddy had said she was forbidden to leave the house as long as Cosmo was alive, but that was beside the point. The point was that she had to be there. She just had to be. He needed her to be.

'_Maybe she didn't hear them_,' he thought suddenly. Maybe she'd been taking a nap and didn't notice. Maybe a bigger stone would do the job.

Now, of course it would have been nice to say that he was just being a polite and good little boy and respecting her right to privacy within her own room by not just flying up to her window to either tap at the glass himself or to just check to see if she was even in there. But truthfully, the fact was that it just never occurred to him. Had it done so, he more than likely would have followed the suggestion, never thinking there could possibly have been anything wrong with that.

So without a thought for anything simpler, Cosmo quickly went through the stones at his feet again and finding one a quarter the size of his hand mixed in, he smiled as he picked it up. That would do it nicely he thought.

He looked up, took aim, and then threw…just as the window opened up.

With no time to spare, Wanda yelped in surprise as she ducked down beneath the flying stone, watching it arc over her head and fly through her room to hit a small lamp on the other side.

'Crash!'

The lamp seemed to explode out, its shattered pieces decorating the floor in a haphazard mess. She stood back up and peered down at Cosmo with wide eyes.

"Cosmo! What are you doing?" she asked in astonished bewilderment.

Cosmo grinned up at her.

"I came to see you."

She blinked for a moment before she gave a half smile at his obviousness.

"Well I can see that silly. Is there anything else? Besides attempting to destroy my room when you're not even in it that is."

Cosmo scrunched his face as he thought for a moment.

"Can you come down?" he asked hopefully.

His innocent charm captivating her as thoroughly as it always did, Wanda pulled her pink ponytail forward and absently twirled it between the fingers of her right hand as she leaned forward on the windowsill.

"Down there, huh?" she asked playfully.

Cosmo nodded his head quickly, his long green bangs bobbing up and down dramatically as he did so.

"You know I could get in trouble for that, right?" Wanda said.

Cosmo's face fell. She was going to say no. But she was right. If Big Daddy caught her outside the house, especially with him, she'd be in for it big time. She'd already flouted more than a few rules to be with him as it was. Was it fair of him to ask her to do it again?

He looked down dejectedly.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't want to get you in trouble. I didn't think…"

Wanda smiled gently at him.

"Oh, Cosmo."

He looked up at her.

"Stay there. I'll be right down."

Cosmo's smile stretched from one ear to the other and despite the fact that he'd broken a lamp, Wanda giggled at his boyish delight as she closed her window and floated back into the darkness of her room.

The green haired fairy below continued to grin as he turned from her window to watch the back door intently as he cheered inside his head.

'_She's coming out! She's coming out! Yay! I get to see her!_'

But a minute passed and the back door did not open. This of course made little sense to him. Her room wasn't so far from the back door that it would have taken this long to get out to him. She should have been here already. She should be standing in front of him right now as a matter of fact. He should have been able to reach out and hold her hand and say all the things he'd wanted to say for so long…

It was at that moment that Cosmo's eyes were suddenly covered over, and a soft familiar voice came from behind him to fill his ear saying, "Guess who?", the warm breathe of the whisperer gliding across the skin of his neck like silk.

For a brief moment, his heart raced at the prospect of having been caught here at Wanda's house where he knew he really shouldn't have been, but at the thought of the fairy he had fallen for, his heart doubled its pace in excitement and he called out happily, "Wanda!"

The hands moved away and Cosmo turned to see the aforementioned fairy looking at him in some disbelief.

"Wow," she stated in a surprised, yet impressed tone. "You got it right on the first try."

"Only 'cause it's you," he replied cheerfully.

Wanda smiled in some wonder at him. It really was surprising just how altogether he could be at times. Not that she minded his quirky silliness or forgetful nature. Those were just a part of his many adorable charms.

The sound of a door closing some where in the house broke her thoughts and Wanda quickly took hold of Cosmo's hand, his heart doing a wild loop at the touch of her.

"Come on," she entreated as she started to pull him along. "We can't stand here. If Daddy catches me out here, I'll really be in for it."

Cosmo made no answer and no attempt to thwart her actions. He was too blissfully happy at her hand holding his to hear or notice anything else.

Wanda quickly pulled them alongside and past an ornate in-ground pool to a large pool house. The glorified shed was quite roomy inside with all of the pool chairs and seasonal equipment already out and arranged around the pool. Just inside and to the left stood a stack of pool chemicals and cleaners, and to the right was the pool cover; folded several times, but still making for a rather large bundle.

Once inside and the door closed, Wanda peeked out from behind the decorative curtain strung across the small door window and watched for several moments. There was only quiet across the yard, and after a long minute Wanda finally dropped the cloth turned back to Cosmo and smiled.

"Well, I don't think anyone saw us. So, its just you and me now."

Cosmo gave a lopsided grin as he looked at her face, carefully studying it as though to memorize its every detail.

Wanda looked at him curiously over it.

"Sooo," she said after a bit. "What did you want to talk about?"

A look of confusion crossed his features.

"Talk?" he parroted back cluelessly.

"Yes. Talk. That's why you came over, right?"

Cosmo gaped wordlessly, his mind trying to find some answer to give.

"Umm…I didn't…I mean, I…Uh…I just…needed to see you."

She blinked.

"Just needed to see me?"

He nodded.

"No other reason?"

He nodded again, though a bit more slowly.

"You came all this way to risk getting caught by my father just to see me?"

Cosmo looked at her critical expression worriedly as he tried to make reason of her questioning. He couldn't understand. Had he done something wrong? Had he made her mad somehow?

"Well?"

She wanted an answer, so giving her one, he nodded for a third time. And a smile broke out on Wanda like the sun breaking through the clouds of a just ending tempest.

"Oh, Cosmo!" she exclaimed in delight. "I can't believe you came all the way across town to risk getting caught just to see me! That's so sweet of you!"

With that, she quickly threw her arms around his neck and leaning against him, hugged him tightly with an elated laugh.

Cosmo, in response, froze completely. He couldn't believe what had just happened and his mind was in a stupor trying to figure it out. One second, she seemed on the verge of telling him off, and here she was the next hugging him. Hugging _him_…

'_That's right_,' he thought. '_She's…she's hugging me. Me! She's actually leaning against me. She's…she's touching me like this! Wow!_'

All other thoughts ran from his head then as the idea; that her body was pressed so close to his, took over all other notions. He'd never been held quite like this before and to feel it now from her… The warmth of her body… It's shape and curves… The way she seemed to meld against him…to fit against him… Like pieces of a puzzle… He lost himself to it instantly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Wanda stepped back slightly to gaze at Cosmo, her hands still placed around the nape of his neck, his green hair just brushing against her fingers.

Cosmo said nothing as he looked back at her in awe, his arms he held out slightly from his sides as though caught by surprise.

As Wanda watched him, she couldn't help but think that he seemed a little…lost. As though he had no idea what was supposed to come next or was too stunned to move anymore. The idea humbled her, for before this point, she'd never given it a thought that he may not have been as experienced in something so simple as she. She on the other hand had had a few father presented boyfriends, and of course then there was Wandissimo, but who had Cosmo been with? _Had_ he been with anyone? Or was he just too surprised by her hug to make any move?

With a soft smile and an understanding look of patience, she looked at his hands. Then, reaching down to take hold of his wrists, she lead him to gently place his hands on her waist, Cosmo watching wide eyed as she did so. When she placed her own hands back at the nape of his neck and saw his expression of bewilderment, she fought back a giggle. His hands seemed to flutter at her sides as though he wanted to keep them there because she had placed them but was still too nervous to actually touch her.

"It's okay Cosmo," she said softly. "You can hold me."

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly and a second followed before his hands settled on to their Wanda approved position with full contact.

And there they stood for what seemed like hours, just looking into each other faces; Wanda's pink eyes kind and soft…Cosmo's awed and dazed. How long it could have gone on like that, neither could say. Cosmo was too stunned to be anything but frozen with astonishment at her permission to touch her. It was almost too much of a gift even by itself and he couldn't even begin to think that there would ever be more than this. He was afraid to think it, lest he offend some watching god and they take back the moment he'd been given.

But Wanda was of a different mind. Though the touch of his hands on her waist sent little chills of delight up her back in a way no other had before, she was not so stuck upon it as he. She was thinking of something just a little more expressive and a bit more…personal.

After two months of taking every chance she could get with him, once he'd managed to convince her to consider him that was, she was ready for far more than just the smiling glances and the occasionally touched hand. She was all for taking one's time and not rushing things, but really. Cosmo was like a fairy set on slow motion. Even after two months he still seemed to freeze at the least little innuendo of something further. At times, it was almost as if he was too afraid to make a move forward himself.

_That_ she was going to have to change.

No. She didn't believe him a total prude about it. No. She didn't think that he'd never get the hint. Instincts were instincts after all and even someone as boring and dull as she had figured it all out pretty quickly. So it only stood to reason that someone like Cosmo, so alive and impulsive, surely had it in him somewhere to move on and move forward with her.

Maybe he just needed a little push. Maybe he just needed to cross the bridge of his threshold; to pass the line of demarcation between conscious thought and instinct. He needed a reason to cast off his restraint and find another side to his relationship with her. She was sure he could. To look into his intense eyes it seemed right there. So close… Just beyond that veil of green…

Maybe, all he needed was a little persuasion.

Or permission.

"Cosmo?" she started.

His eyes seemed to flicker back into full awareness.

"Cosmo, have you…have you ever been with a girl before?"

He looked at her in puzzlement, not understanding her meaning.

"Well, I used to go places with my friends and their girlfriends all the time. Does that count?"

Wanda smiled.

"No Cosmo. I meant been with a girl, like this. Alone. Holding her."

Cosmo blinked as he looked at his hands still holding onto her waist and his eyes took on a troubled cast for a fleeting moment. He shook his head slightly before managing to get out, "If you mean in a shed and standing so close, then, no."

Wanda continued to look at him gently.

"Then, you've never kissed a girl before either?" She quickly added, "On the lips I mean." Elaborating was definitely, in her mind, a warranted choice. It would have been too easy to hear him say something regarding 'kissing his mother on the cheek' to that first part.

She felt his hands tremble on her waist momentarily, before he answered softly.

"No."

She gazed into his eyes deeply then, the next question already on her tongue.

"Have you ever wanted too?"

Seconds ticked away before the tight reply came back.

"Yes."

Wanda caught a breath and held it.

"Who?"

He was standing on an edge, and the nervousness in his eyes was unmistakable. If he gave his answer and she rejected it, he could be scarred for years to come by it. But the way he was holding her… The way she'd wanted him too… Surly it would be alright. Surly she wouldn't spurn his deepest wish. She wouldn't. She couldn't…

His voice was barely a whispered rasp.

"You."

Cosmo watched as Wanda's eyes doubled in size almost immediately, her smile covering her face, and Cosmo relaxed. He hadn't made her mad. She hadn't rejected the idea. She hadn't rejected _him_.

When she spoke again, it was as his voice had just been, a whisper hardly heard even in the still silence of the pool house, but in his ears, in his hammering heart, it was like thunder reverberating across the skies above.

"You can do that too, Cosmo. You can kiss me. If…if you'd like…"

His stomach lurched almost violently as a strange but pleasant warmth filled his body. This was too much for him. He was sure it couldn't be real. He had to be dreaming.

It was then the obviousness struck him.

Ah, so that was it. He was really at home in bed and dreaming. Dreams let him do anything he wanted and let him be so much more than what he was in real life. They gave him so much more than he had or could ever hope to have. That was why she had said he could kiss her. It was just a dream. But what a beautiful dream.

Maybe in this dream it wouldn't hurt to do what she said he could. Maybe it really was alright to go ahead and give her a kiss. It wouldn't be real of course, but how wonderful it would be to pretend. Of course he'd probably wake up in the middle of it and find himself kissing his pillow, but what the heck. A dream like this wasn't something a guy had every night, especially when they were dreaming about Wanda. What could it hurt?

The idea of this moment being a dream settled Cosmo's nerves, though only slightly, but it was enough that he found himself leaning forward slowly as he watched her face. He saw as Wanda leaned forward towards him in return and as he marveled at how willing she was to engage in this moment, he was suddenly aware too of a dozen other little things about her in the barest fraction of a second.

There was the way her naturally fine eyebrows arched so gently over pink eyes alight with excitement. There was the feel of her hands smooth and as delicate as silk from a gentle life of close friends and loving family. There was the scent of the flowery shampoo and her favorite perfume wafting about in the inches between the two and without realizing he had ever imprinted those and a bevy of other intuitively known signs that made him think of no one else, his subconscious mind registered it, and with the tiniest of necessary emotional pushes they sent him closer yet.

With no more than a hair between them, eyes closed, Cosmo eliminated the last of the remaining distance between them and the moment his lips touched hers, all things other than Wanda ceased to exist to him.

It stunned him beyond measure, and there was no thought to be had. He could put no order, no rhyme, no reason to it so brightly did the moment shine against it's hitherto forthright impossibility.

The delicate softness of her lips, the perfect sweetness of the touch, the ephemeral passes of electricity that sparked to ignite every nerve in his body, the almost agonizing pleasure of the moment…

What dream had he ever known was filled with such clarity?

The amazement for it all mesmerized him and he could find no one word, no one way to describe it.

It was like daring to steal from a fortune that he shouldn't have even been able to find, the thrill of it was so intoxicating.

It was like being blessed with all the good luck the universe had to offer, the sheer chance of it so astounding.

It was like a million perfect sunshiny days all in one shot, the white-hot radiance of it was so overwhelming.

Had he not already been so terribly lost in love to her already, he would have been from that moment on without question so powerfully, so easily, did this simple touch rope him in. It had pulled him into a current he couldn't fight against even had he wished, and the strength of it ran deeply into forever. Cosmo was lost to her eternally and he happily, willingly, let himself slip away with it, the bittersweet reality that it was merely a dream momentarily silenced against his captivation.

Yes, the drug of his addiction had wound its tendrils of need around his heart and mind, and dream or not Cosmo would never voluntarily seek release or rehabilitation from it.

When Wanda ended the kiss, opening her eyes as she pulled her head back slightly, she looked to find Cosmo's eyes still closed as he continued to stand perfectly still before her.

"Cosmo?" she asked curiously.

He made no reply.

"Cosmo," she continued with a bemused smirk. "You can open your eyes now."

Green hair shook vigorously against the exaggerated motion of his head.

"I…I don't wanna'," he said.

No he didn't. Not in the least. He wasn't about to risk this incredible moment coming to an end by being brainless enough to open his eyes.

"Why not," asked Wanda, not quite sure what to make of this odd reaction to a simple kiss.

"Because I'm afraid that if I do, then I'll wake up, and the dream will be over. You'll be gone and I won't be here. I'll be in my own room and none of this will ever have happened."

Wanda stared at him in disbelief a moment before she smiled gently and leaned in to hug him again tightly.

"Oh Cosmo," she said softly. Then added, "It's okay Cosmo. You can open your eyes. I'll still be here."

He seemed to pause.

"Promise?" came his tentative question.

Wanda pulled back to look at him.

"Have I lied to you yet?"

Hardly a moment passed as he mulled it over. He then gave a deep nervous sigh as his eyes scrunched all the tighter, before slowly, almost painfully so, he began to open the right one. He peeked out of the tiny slit to see a blur of pink, and made slightly bolder by it he opened his eye further to see a pair of pink eyes watching him expectantly. The green eye opened all the way as the second joined it and he looked at her fully in surprise.

"You're really still here," he said almost breathlessly.

The fairy before him flicked one eyebrow high.

"Cosmo, did you really think I wouldn't be?"

Cosmo grinned slightly with a sheepish nod of his head.

"It's just…it felt so much like a dream. I didn't think it was really real."

Wanda smiled at him with a gentle shake of her head.

"You know Cosmo, you really are such a sweetheart."

Cosmo's grin broadened dramatically.

"So I take it then that you liked it?" Wanda asked in playful sarcasm knowing fully well he had since he'd hardly wanted to risk losing it in what he'd thought might have been a dream. Truth be told, she'd enjoyed it very much as well. No one who had ever kissed her before had ever been so gentle and sweet. He was a surprisingly tentative explorer in a new world and she found his tenderness to be extremely appealing. It was as though he was of the opinion that she was a treasure that he hardly had right to see let alone hold.

Cosmo looked away with a shy smile and a small nod of the head.

With a coy smile of her own Wanda said gently, "You can do that again if you like."

The speed with which Cosmo turned his stunned face back to her almost made the girl laugh.

"Really?" he asked.

Wanda fixed him with an almost patronizing expression and Cosmo gave a nervous smile.

"I'm guessing that was a yes?"

Wanda gave a single nod of her head.

"Oh. Okay," affirmed Cosmo.

The expression across Wanda's face softened again as she continued to gaze back at him and Cosmo felt himself pulled forward towards her again. It was just too much to pass up. A second chance to kiss heaven in one day? What good luck charm did he have that was giving him this?

Cosmo leaned forward, Wanda following suit, and with hardly an inch to spare eyes closed as they leaned in still further and…

"Yeah Tony. I got it right in here with the pool stuff. I mix it in so no one knows what it really is f……"

As the sudden voice reached their ears, the door to the pool shed opened and the two fairies immediately turned their heads in surprise to view two other fairies standing in front of the doorway looking in at them in equal, if not more, astonishment.

Four sets of faces quickly began to change however, and in the space of hardly a second, each wore something new to express clearly what was going on inside.

For an outsider like Tony, confusion was the state he represented at finding two young fairies in a shed standing in a rather close and obviously private embrace.

For Cosmo, stark terror became his representative mask while Wanda, still in his arms, looked out with wide eyed fear at what she knew was about to happen.

For the fourth member of the less than ideal converging of fairies, Big Daddy, his face did not merely change to show how he was feeling just then. It would more accurate to say it contorted into it a state of rage previously unknown to all the universe. And as soon as she'd seen his expression begin to change, Wanda knew that this was not about to be an ordinary display of wrath and anger on her father's part. He was quite incensed at this turn, and while she knew she'd be able handle what ever he dealt out, she was sure Cosmo would not.

Thinking quickly, Wanda grabbed Cosmo's hand and flying as fast as she could, she barreled through the narrow space created by the two at the door like a quarterback between two defensive ends, Cosmo flailing along helplessly behind her.

The standing fairies were shoved back and onto the ground in shock by the unexpected move, but Big Daddy recovered quickly, and lifting himself up, he started to follow his wayward and disobedient daughter and her so called 'boyfriend'.

Wanda flew to the front yard as fast as she could before suddenly pulling up short, and getting behind Cosmo she shoved him forward as hard as she could. Cosmo caught up with the momentum hastily and stopping, looked back at Wanda.

"Go Cosmo! Fly! Don't let him catch you!" she yelled to him in panic.

Cosmo looked at her in worried confusion.

"But he…you'll…"

"Don't worry about me! Just go!"

"Get back here you!" called Big Daddy as he rounded the side of the house, the sight of the irate father spurring Cosmo to turn per Wanda's direction and take off.

Wanda watched him go as Big Daddy zoomed past her with ferocious speed, the back draft he created blowing her ponytail forward and over her shoulder.

At least it was clear that Cosmo's head start gave him an advantage. She only hoped he could keep it, though for a brief moment doubt entered her head when she saw her father pull out his wand and begin to send bolts of lightening and other threatening looking poofs of magic at the fleeing Cosmo.

Cosmo's one other advantage however, quickly gave relief to her fears. It was his naturally erratic flying style, his normal weaving and looping about, that saved him from being struck by any of the bolts of lightning or magic. Big Daddy may have had plenty of practice in his life hitting moving targets, but nothing he'd ever had to aim at had ever moved quite like this.

From somewhere behind him, Cosmo heard Wanda cheer out loudly, "Whoooo! Go Cosmo! Fly!"

Cosmo's heart pounded faster in his chest, but it was not from the danger of being caught, fried to a crisp or sent to another planet. The lightening and magic blasting harmlessly about him hardly even mattered as he grinned from ear to ear.

His was heart was racing at the memory brought back to him by a girl's enthusiastic cheer.

It was the memory of a kiss.

A first kiss with Wanda.

* * *

A/N: Eeeee! Is Cosmo not the most adorable little guy in the universe? Gah! His natural aptitude for fluffiness is almost too much even for me! Almost. Lol. 

Hmm. Author's notes…author's notes… Do I have any for this one? No…I don't think I do. Oh, wait. I just remembered where this actually came from. It was inspired from a little C/W fanart sketch drawn by my dear friend Faye Lunacorn. She actually drew it for a scene in chapter three of her C/W fic "It Went Something Like This."

It shows Wanda with her hands behind Cosmo's neck while he's standing looking at her in some surprise. Having been gifted enough to view the sketch before she started posting her fic, I was inspired to do this before knowing full well what it was actually being applied to. Oh well. Just goes to show how easily two people can view the same picture differently.

You can find the pic here…http:-/-/-www-.-deviantart-.-com-/-deviation-/-25712832-/-

And the continuing fic here…http:-/-/-www-.-fanfiction-.-net-/-s-/-2521842-/-1-/-

You should go check them both out. Seriously. If you like C&W fluff (which I'm assuming you do since you just read _this_ story, lol) then you should go see these. Just remove all the little -'s from the addresses above.

Oh and just for fun, I thought you all might like to know that most of this was written to endlessly repeated cycles of Queen's "Good Old Fashioned lover Boy." Lol.

Anyway, I hope you all liked my story as much as I liked writing it, but even if you didn't, you know I still wish y'all would let me know. I'd much appreciate it.

'Till the next piece of Cosmo and Wanda cuteness… "Have a good one!"


	3. A Better Ending

Wow. This is one of my short ones. Only four pages long not including my little schpiel at the bottom. So does anyone else ever get the feeling that you've written yourself into a hole that you know you just won't be able to write your way out of? It's kind of the feeling I have after writing the previous bit, "Heaven in a Pool House". I was so happy with that, I keep feeling like it's one of my best to date. You may not agree, but hey. It's all a matter of opinion. But I keep feeling now that nothing I add to this collection is going to top it. Maybe I should have saved it for the end. Oh well. Too late now I suppose.

Anyway, this piece wasn't originally what I wanted to put up next. But it was what I was able to complete next. I'm just not that prolific of a writer. Well, there's that, and I figured I'd made you all wait long enough for another short. But here it is just the same and I hope you like it. And yes I know. Stinky title. But I got tired of obsessing trying to find something that really clicked with it.

This is pretty loose and could be placed anywhere, say, within the first couple hundred years of their marriage. At least, that's the sense I get out of it.

* * *

And you all remember I don't own FOP or C&W of course. But this story however _is _mine. Mwahahahahahaha! All mine I say! But enjoy anyway! ;D

* * *

**A Better Ending**

The sound of her pounding heart echoed in her ears… Blood rushed through her veins like a torrential river… Her breath came in great gasps as she ran headlong into the desolate nothingness around…

This place in which she ran had no name. There was no recognition to her surroundings. She had no memory of how she'd come to be there. Not the when nor even the why. All she knew was that she just was.

And it terrified her.

For a brief moment she took pause to stop and rest, leaning forward as a hand held her steady with its grip upon a thick, dead branch sticking out from the side of a tree that stood just as lifeless as it's limb. But her respite was fleeting, and at the sound of deep and throaty roar somewhere down the path she'd already come, her legs moved swiftly into action once more, heedless of the terrible aching settled within them.

Now was not the time to let fatigue take her over and dictate what her actions should be. Her life was at stake and the instinctive need for survival gave all commands in these moments of terror and chaos. If it didn't, then her life was forfeit.

Her lungs burned from the harsh and wild intake of the acrid air about her as her thoughts whirled blindly around her head, none coming to rest in her consciousness save for one.

'_RUN!'_

Her mind, her body, knew and understood no other word, and as those simple three letters continued to proclaim her actions, she had no thought to question its sense of urgency. Even without seeing what followed unrelentingly behind her, she knew all the same that did she fail to obey her singular clear thought, she was dead, for what chased her footfalls would accept nothing less from her. And for this, fear was her owner; panic its cruel and driving slave master.

She burst out of the deadfall of tangled brush and mangled, distorted trees to see ahead a steep cliff just some 50 fifty feet before her. Its side was almost completely covered by sizable boulders, and for the first time since this nightmarish episode had begun, a sparkle of hope glimmered. From the top of the cliff it shone down and she understood clearly that up there was her only possible chance for life. It was, assuredly, where she needed to be to survive.

Reaching the bottom of the cliff wall, she quickly pulled herself up onto the first boulder and began the tedious, laborious task of climbing. From boulder to boulder she clambered as quickly as she could, taking no more time to rest or catch her breath. She reached and grabbed, her fingers sliced and torn by the sharpness of the stone beneath her hands, and for each new twinge of pain that coursed through already raw nerves, she whimpered silently; afraid to let loose any sound that might clearly establish her position to her pursuer.

Halfway up, she felt a shudder pass through the rock she was on and taking note, she paused to look at it before turning her head slowly, her gaze falling back to the edge of the dead wood from which she'd come.

Brittle and dry in their long enacted death, the breaking tree branches crackled and popped loudly as a great shape pushed its way through the last of the obscuring wall. From between the trees, it came with a final rush before stopping abruptly to look around.

The iridescent scales upon its impenetrable hide shone beneath the scorching sun with fiery hues of red, magenta and burnt umber, each gleaming like a cut of armor polished to a glass-like finish. These great scales covered its body from the tip of its flaring nostrils to its pointed and barbed tail, and were interrupted only by the protrusion of great bony segments that ran down the center of its back. These horn-like structures began over its pointed gold-yellow eyes like spines, the lower thicker ones rising and falling along its back with each great breath the creature took.

This was a dragon.

The mortal enemy of all fairies, its great red head swiveled to and fro, yellow eyes glinting with an earnest light as it sought the quarry it had trailed, desperate that its hunt should continue.

Even from her position already so high above it, her stomach could not help but sickeningly clench in sheer terror at the vision below.

It was a most remarkable specimen. Amazingly large even for one of its race, it was an old dragon; wise in fighting and survival as evidenced not only by its existence, but by the ragged scores and scars that crossed its flank and arched neck, and its observer on the rocks above cringed at the thought of its capabilities even though without wings it lacked the ability to fly. Surely it was a mighty creature indeed to have survived the attacks and battles of ages past with members of its own race even when so many of those others had the advantage of flight.

The head of the dragon turned towards her then, its great swirling eyes coming to find her. The red lips lifted back and away from its mouth revealing a pointed and toothy grimace, one its prey easily viewed as a sinister smile of triumph having at last sighted its victim. At the stark look of panic that crossed her face, the great beast gave a mighty roar before running forward and towards her with thundering, earth shaking steps.

With a horrified yelp, she turned back to the wall and continued her climb up, pebbles dust and sand raining down on her, shaken loose from the trembling ground. But she would not be hindered. Though her hands slipped from their oft time precarious grip, she fought on, throwing up prayers as she pushed her tired and disagreeing body upward towards her still shining ray of hope.

Below her, the dragon had reached the bottom of the cliff wall and had begun to climb in pursuit, but where as the boulders she had climbed were certainly large and stable enough to support her clambering body, it was not so for the dragon. Its far greater weight pushed many loose and they shifted and fell beneath it, the falling stones causing the ones above to change as well in a ripple effect. For the dragon, it was a far more difficult venture to climb up as it could only push its way up further once the boulders that it had pushed loose had finally come to rest in a different, more stable pile that could bear it.

For the fleeing one above, it meant more difficulty as well for as the boulders below moved, they caused the boulders that had once depended on them for stability to move, creating a slow moving rockslide. Because of this, she found that for every three rocks she managed to get over, she slid down one.

Regardless of this, she slowly, steadily, made her way to the top, and once there she quickly grabbed its edge and began to pull herself up over it. But here, luck failed her. The dragon, having made it halfway up, had finally shifted enough stone so that the one she stood upon as she was trying to pull herself over the edge fell away from beneath her, leaving her with no leverage to aid her.

Her upper body not even fully over the edge, her feet finding no purchase, her hands finding no solid object upon which to grip and help give her security with which to pull herself up by, she hung there helplessly unable to do no more than grip tufts of broad blades in her fists.

With a startled expression, she looked at the grass, then turned her eyes up and out to view a vast meadow stretching out beneath perfectly blue skies. In the midst of this stood a magnificent oak tree just at the top of a small rise not more than two hundred yards away.

This sudden plane of life awed her. After running through death, barely managing to stay outside the reach of its greedy jaws, she had not imagined that she would find such a startling contrast to what she had already become familiar with.

There was another roar beneath her and as she remembered why she was in this position in the first place, she felt the earth shake and she slipped back slightly. With a surprised gasp, she dug her fingers into the soft top soil and looked up again at the tree. Now though, the tree no longer stood alone, for beneath its leaf laden branches stood a figure. Though the being's back was turned towards her, she would have known anywhere and at anytime who it was.

A thrill ran through her as she understood her earlier premonition of hope. It was not truly the cliff itself that had been her chance at life. It was the one who stood beneath the tree that was her true hope. It was him.

_He_ was her hope.

His name came forth from her mouth with a joyous call, but…he did not turn.

Again, she called aloud his name and again he did not turn to her.

Her body slipped lower and her fingers began to dig furrows into the ground.

Didn't he hear her she wondered in confusion. Couldn't he know her voice even from so far away? Was he not able to discern her call?

The ground beneath her shuddered causing her to slip further down and she yelled out his name this time in a loud and pleading voice. But he again gave no response.

An angry roar punctuated the moment and looking back, she saw that the dragon had finally reached his limit of ascension and his great gaping jaws were but 20 feet beneath her, yawning like a chasm of doom.

Her panic rising to fever pitch she looked back over the edge of the cliff and tried yet again to get attention to her need as she slipped further down. Her chin was now settled to the edge and torn between the desire to yell for the one person present to save her and digging her chin in to try and prevent herself from slipping further, she haltingly cried out in terror. She pleaded for him… She begged for him… She screamed for him… And only the dragon answered her despair.

It was then that it began. A low rumbling deep within the earth. A steady shaking of the ground began and grew with each passing second. Now there was nothing to check her mad scrabbling for a handhold and slowly, inexorable her eyes fell below the cliff edge even as she continued to scream for help.

She dug her hands in as hard as she could, but it was no use. The ground only shook all the more, seeking to remove her as though she were a stain marring the perfect and tranquil beauty of the grasslands above.

The dragon, sensing her growing terror at the earth's betrayal, thrust himself upwards in eager excited impatience, his jaws snapping closed with a terrible sharp sounding 'click' as his teeth came together solidly in the empty air. Its prey was only feet away. Slipping lower and lower with each passing second. Any moment now, it would be his and he would enjoy its death immensely.

Her cries were stopped momentarily as she hung by only fingertips, tears streaming down her cheeks. This was the realization of her last moments, and in it, she could think of only one thing.

If he had heard her cries, would he have come to her aid? Would he have helped? Would he have saved her from this most foul of all deaths?

Her finger tips slid off the shaking edge and slowly her body began to fall, descending towards darkness that quickly reached for her. With a final terrified scream, she called to him one last time, before the blackness engulfed her…

Wanda sat up with start, ripping off her eye mask as she did so, great pants for air causing her body to quake from head to toe. Wide eyed she stared ahead at nothingness trying to comprehend the terror that pervaded her every sense, trying to rein in the panic that caused her heart to race and her thoughts to whirl about dumbly.

"Wanda?" came a soft voice from beside her, and the fairy jumped, still reeling from the uncontrollable sense of panic roiling within her.

Her head snapped to the left to stare at a pair of impossibly large eyes steeped in worry and fear.

There, outlined in the dim glow of the nightlight stood a figure, which, even though caught in shadow, she would have known anywhere.

"C-Cosmo?" she asked slowly, her voice high and squeaky sounding in the wake of her slowly diminishing dread.

So she wasn't being chased by a dragon. She hadn't just fallen off a cliff. She was still in her own bed…

Cosmo nodded his head quickly, affirming it was indeed him and Wanda looked forward again as she caught her breathing and finally managed to slow it.

"It…it was a dream," she said in awe, still caught up by the terrifying power of its control. "A dream…"

But what a dream. Never had she known anything quite like that before. She'd had nightmares in the past, sure. Many in which she could not fly just as with this one. But this! This went beyond. This had been a night terror.

Not even Cosmo could possibly boast having had a dream this extraordinarily terrifying.

'_Cosmo…'_

She looked back quickly to find him still standing beside her bed, shivering slightly and watching with a look of intense worry and fear. It was then that she realized, that he might never have needed to have his own night terror to feel anything like she had. He apparently was experiencing enough fear as it was just by her reaction to the dream.

"Oh Cosmo," she said gently as the instinct to care for his needs first kicked in. "I'm so sorry, hun. I didn't mean to wake you."

Her husband made no reply, but he looked away slightly as he wrung one hand almost nervously on his other wrist. Never was there a clearer sign that he was bothered, then this.

"Cosmo? Sweetie? What is it?"

He gazed worriedly back at her from a sidelong view as he shivered again.

"Y-you were screaming in your sleep."

Wanda blinked in surprise at the news. Flailing and thrashing she might have expected. She could in fact easily bring to mind several nightmares that had caused her to shift about in sleep until she'd twined the blankets into a ball or where she'd even fallen out of bed. But screaming? That was not typical.

"I was?"

Cosmo nodded, again, quick and sharply with his nervous worry.

Her voice small, startled at her own curiosity to know, she asked, "Did I say anything?"

Her husband stared at her for a moment.

"You screamed for me. You…you called for me to come help you."

"I did?"

There was another affirming nod.

The screams of her dream echoed hauntingly in her head with crystalline clarity and it was then that she realized, that she had not just woken Cosmo up with her nightmare. She must have terrified him. To be awakened so abruptly by the sound of her ungodly screaming…she could only imagine what must have been going through his head when he'd heard it. It had been an awful enough sound in her dream, but to have heard it in real life?

Guilt filling her at the obvious fear she had caused him, Wanda looked at him in saddened apology.

"Oh Cosmo! I must have scared you half to death!"

The fairy looked at his feet briefly before giving her an admitting gaze.

"Well, maybe…a little. When you started, I didn't know what was wrong and I was afraid something horrible had happened. But…you called for me to come help you, so…so I did."

Wanda started in astonishment.

"You did?"

He nodded quickly again, but this time, the worried edge to it was gone. His anxiety that something was really wrong was dissipating, and hearing her talk seemed to be easing him at least a little. It was, in fact, even encouraging him to speak just a little more freely.

"I had to," he said. "You called me to. I didn't know what to do though, so I tried to call you, but you didn't hear. I shook your shoulder, but you didn't wake up so I shook you harder. You still didn't wake up, so I shook you some more. Then harder and harder… Then you sat up, which was good because I was afraid I would hurt you if I had to shake you any harder."

He gave a nervous look.

"Did I…did I do the right thing? Did I do okay?"

Wanda stared at Cosmo in some awe for a long moment. She was, in fact, positively speechless. Cosmo was not the most incredibly hero oriented fairy in the universe and at times, his ability to be brave in the face of danger was not exactly at a level to which bards could sing about with praise. For heavens sakes, the poor guy needed a nightlight to feel safe in this windowless temporary bedroom they used when god parenting.

But in this, he had really done a remarkable thing. He had somehow overcome his own fears of the unknown nighttime terror to help her. Okay, so his shaking of her shoulder was what probably caused her to feel increased fear in her dream since her body had associated the motion with the ground shaking. But so what? He had been trying to help her. What mattered more?

Wanda shifted her position to lean towards Cosmo and grab him in a tight hug.

"Cosmo," she started softly. "You did just perfectly."

Cosmo hugged her in return.

After a moment they separated and he smiled at her. Wanda smiled back at him, but it changed when he suddenly looked away slightly. Obviously, there was something else going on in his head.

"Wanda?"

"Yes Cosmo?"

"Ummm…If…if you're too scared to go back to sleep, I could sleep with you. You know… So you wouldn't have to be alone."

Wanda gazed at Cosmo before smiling gently in understanding. His offer for her, while sweet, was in all actuality secondary to his own need for consoling after such a fright, but Wanda wasn't about to say anything. Who was she to call him out for something so petty after he so bravely awoke her from her nightmare? Besides. He'd always hated sleeping in separate beds when on godparenting duty. And honestly, so did she. Stupid rules…

"You know Cosmo," she began with a sweet smile, "I think I'd like that."

Cosmo grinned gratefully, and wasting not a moment, he quickly scrambled up and scooted under the covers to join her. Laying down, he put his arms around her to hold her to him securely as he sighed in relief, his face settling down against her pink hair.

He whispered softly, "I'll keep the nightmares away from you for the rest of the night Wanda. I promise."

Wanda smiled contentedly as she wrapped her arms around Cosmo and snuggled against him.

"I know you will sweetie. Thank you."

She felt his mouth pull up into a smile on the top of her head.

"You're welcome."

There was a pause.

"I love you Wanda."

Wanda thought back to her dream, realizing that though she'd never had the chance to see if he would have helped her there if he had heard her call, at least she knew without question she could count on him to be there when she called in real life.

"I love you too, Cosmo."

Let the nightmares with their un-answering Cosmo come as they will.

She had the real thing beside her, and that certainly was a far better ending to any dream.

* * *

Well, I'm still a little bummed that FOP will not be having any more new eps made, which in effect means that Cosmo and Wanda's issues will not have a chance to be resolved for the positive (or just dropped like a hot potato as if the troubles had never been) on the show. It falls to the hands of the fan fic writers and fan artists to help keep C&W's love forever immortalized I guess. Ah well. Onward we move. I have my Big Comfy Couch of Denial and I will reside upon it with happiness, for here, there is naught to be found of the pain brought about by uncaring husbands or pissed off wives. Lol.

The only other notes I can add at this point are as follows...

Thank you 'Sophie' for proof reading (fixing all those stupid little 'it's'/'its' mistakes) and for trying to help me come up with a title for this. I know I can be such a pain sometimes, and I really appreciate your help.

Secondly, I want to thank Deb for his input and Fyr for being the inspiration to the dragon. Sorry it didn't have wings though. Although, I know if he had, they would have been spectacular. ;)


	4. Games Fairies Play

This is actually a two part I posted on LJ's 30Kisses community. I claimed C&W there so now I have to come up with thirty shorts for them based on 'the rules' and certain restrictions. While this does present some challenges, as I've never been good at writing to restrictions and rules, at least you benefit by having more C&W love to read.:) Anyway, it's not my best work, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

As much fun as it would be to stand proud and yell to the world, "It's all mine!" I have to sadly decline and say that it is in fact, not. But hey. At least I'm saved from being pelted by tomatoes and bricks by diehard FOP fanatics for changing the characters so much. "Better duck Butchie-boy!"

* * *

**Games Fairies Play**

He wondered if she had ever figured it out. If she'd ever had a clue or if she ever had that feeling. If she ever just knew that instead of helping her, as he really should have been, he was lying there trying to pretend to be asleep as he peered out from the barest slit in his eyelids beneath his arm.

Wanda moved about the living room easily, her natural grace and delicate movement holding his eye even as she did so simple the tasks of house keeping. He could hear her as she hummed softly to herself; some little tune he could not say he was familiar with. But such a detail was hardly distracting. All he knew was that he could watch her for hours and never care about another thing.

This was one of his very favorite past times; to lie quietly on the couch and feign sleeping while Wanda whisked about the room as she cleaned. The moment in fact he heard the opening of the closet wherein she kept the implements of cleanliness, he would zip to the couch and recline upon it with one arm across his face to help make his cover complete. And there he would lay in bliss until she was done; empty headed except on the rare occasion he did wonder over the one rather curious thing of it all.

Why she did the chores by hand.

Most other fairies would have just waved a wand and been done with it, but not Wanda. She liked doing housework herself. This of course he couldn't figure. He personally hated doing chores after having spent so much of his time in the Fairy Academy cleaning, so, he had naturally assumed that everyone hated doing them by hand as well. But not Wanda.

Maybe, he sometimes managed to consider, it made the house feel cleaner to her. Maybe, being the type that needed to feel like she'd accomplished something in the course of a day, it made her feel like she'd actually done so. Maybe it was some innate motherly instinct that compelled her to keep the home clean. Then again, maybe she really did garner some sort of perverse pleasure out of doing the work herself.

Now yes. It was not necessarily always done alone for there were times when she did ask Cosmo to help in other areas of the house regularly or when company was expected on short notice. But the living room was the only area in the house where he could almost always get off from helping, Scott free. Sure he had to clean a toilet once in a while, but Cosmo certainly was not going to complain when he had watching Wanda in the living room to look forward to.

The way her softly rounded hips swayed back and forth in the air… The way her pearlescent blue wings would flit elegantly to lift her just enough to reach some knick-knack up high… The way her beautiful head craned on her shapely neck ever so slightly to examine her work as she went along… The way her incredible hands flicked out and across everything to remove the dust…

Cosmo sighed dreamily.

Oh, the hands…

These he had decided long ago where the best part of her. Delicate, almost ethereal in their movement, they were one of the very first things he'd noticed about her all those ages past. Certainly her eyes had been marvelous, still were in fact, and there was a special delight in letting himself fall into their endless depths as he imagined all the wonderful places they could lead him too. Without a doubt too, her soft pink hair had been dazzling, and to this day he found it an absolute joy to be able to run his fingers through it every chance he could, making a wonderful little mess that caused her carefully styled curl to fall in wild freedom to her shoulders.

But those hands…

In a heart beat he'd been positive they were the only hands for him; was sure they had been sent to Fairy World just for him. He'd just known they were the only pair he would ever hold.

And oh was there magic in those hands…in more ways than one.

They were amazing hands that healed. Beautiful hands that soothed. Loving hands that made even the deepest of hurts seem a million miles away. The same perfect hands that could twirl a decidedly mean wand and grant a godchild's most complex and extravagant wish were the same hands that could so easily with the merest touch make him tremble in absolute delight.

Yet as gentle as any breeze as they could be in expression, so too were they as strong and firm as any gale force imaginable. They were defiant hands that curled in tight anger for unfair ills done against all that was hers. They were courageous hands that rushed to bravely defend against the evils so prevalent in both their own world and the earth. They were noble hands that never hid or shirked from any duty no matter how unwanted the task. They were proud hands that accepted nothing less then excellence in all that she did.

And the only greater thought than any of this was the idea that those very hands had seen fit to deem him worthy enough to reach out to.

Yes, to him they reached to touch, to caress and to hold; sometimes in irritated correction, sometimes in sensual pleasure… Cosmo cared little whether it was in the former or latter in which they came, for a reprimanding little whack upon the shoulder was just as wanted and needed as any tantalizing trailing of fingertips down his chest. So long as they continued to come to him and grace his limited little existence with their touch, then he was sure he knew life.

The first time she had reached out to touch him; he'd nearly fainted so great was his shock. The second time he'd half smiled in nervous embarrassment as he pulled his own hand away, certain that it had been an accident. The third time, he'd finally acknowledged that she had reached out to him willingly as well as intentionally, and by the fourth time he was more than a little eager to reach back, even earning a first kiss in the process.

From that point on he'd looked for every chance possible to place himself in such a way that he was within easy contact just in case she wanted to reach for him. Of course finding out he could reach out to her whenever he wished was all well and good, but at that time, he had still preferred that she initiate contact. Her desire to be in his presence felt so much more assured to him that way.

Though time had tempered it to some degree (even if only a very minor degree), he had never truly lost that need to be sure, to feel safe in the knowledge that she still wanted him, and for this, Cosmo still looked for her to reach for him first on many occasion. For this he still watched her in secret as she cleaned the living room so obliviously… For this he still gazed at her hands in such rapt wonder as she floated by…

Cosmo sighed contentedly.

It was too bad he didn't think there was an artist in the universe that could possibly do justice to her hands. He really would have liked a sculpture of that heavenly pair…

x x x x x

Wanda couldn't help smiling to herself. It was cute really. Not in the least annoying, frustrating or irritating. Anywhere else at any other time perhaps, but not here. To think that even after over 9,800 years of marriage she could still distract him to such lengths. To think he still did this even after so long… It was wonderfully flattering and totally adorable.

She remembered when it had begun; the first time he had played the game. Oh it had started off innocently and honest enough. Cosmo really had been asleep on the couch in the beginning. But it wasn't long before it had evolved to the little sport it was now. And it had all begun a week after the wedding.

They'd been newly returned from their honeymoon and after a week away, the now cozy little home (funny how a previously tiny apartment could become a cozy little home with the addition of one person) needed a quick once over to keep the dust in check. She hadn't bothered waking him to insist that he help remembering that it had after all been a rather active and emotionally high week for him and he more than likely needed a little time to recoup from the newness of it all. For this she'd opted to clean without bothering him and help pass a little time doing it by hand.

It was without a doubt the vacuum cleaner that had awoken him as she'd spied him shifting position as though to try and go back to sleep immediately after she'd turned it on. But he hadn't been able to even after she'd completed the vacuuming and so he had apparently elected to instead watch her guardedly from the tiny slits he formed with his eye lids. He'd tried to hide it, but it had been terribly easy to see. The vivid green of his eyes just stood out too obviously against his light skin to miss no matter how he tried to keep the peering of the orbs covert.

Initially, she'd simply thought he was trying to get out of a little work. He after all did hate manual labor. But the more she cleaned, the more she was aware that the motivation for his action was something entirely different.

They way he seemed to study her, the intensity that radiated from him; she'd never known him to be so seemingly altogether there. He actually looked as though he knew precisely what he was seeing and why he was so focused on it. It was a rare expression and one she found terribly difficult not to draw attention to for she didn't want to distract him or cause him embarrassment at being caught, so, she'd let him go right on ahead and watch her as she worked.

What it was about her that had caught his attention so thoroughly she'd never even to now been able to say. But that hardly mattered. Whatever that certain je ne sais quoi, that unidentifiable something, she would let him share only if he felt so inclined. If he preferred it a secret, then so it would stay. He was happy with whatever it was and that was good enough for her. But she hadn't entirely left him alone.

Once she had concluded the chores she had slipped over to kneel beside the couch with the intention of just watching him to see how far he would persist in pretending to be asleep. But the more she watched him, the more she thought about how amazing it was that he would watch her so attentively. This led her to remember how absolutely wonderful he was; how loving and handsome even, and that in turn brought about the movement of her hand which just could not seem to hold back from lovingly caressing the exposed area of his cheek.

His eyes had snapped open in an instant to look at her in a sort of awed and grateful wonder and without another word he'd reached back to hold her hand tightly against his cheek. A soft smile, a shifting of position and tender kisses soon followed.

Now of course being newly married, kisses were hardly the arena in which to call the end of a day and they'd progressed easily (and quickly) into other more private areas of expression, but from that day came their little game and as natural and as easy as instinct it stuck to them even so many thousands of years later.

She still wondered though, if he knew or guessed that she had figured his little game out. He probably had assumed that by lying on the couch whenever she went to clean the living room, he was both getting out of helping to clean, and more importantly, he was controlling the little game that always led to her gazing at him. From there it did not matter who did what next for the end result was always the same. But little did he know…

Wanda took a sidelong glance at her husband before smirking slyly.

It was funny to consider that though he more than likely believed that he was the one starting it by doing as he did, it was in truth Wanda that had quickly found the pattern to it so early in the beginning and even more quickly saw the chance to utilize it for herself. Why in fact would she bother to make such a show of cleaning a room when she could just as easily have waved a wand instead?

Sure she did like to pass the time on occasion by doing the housework by hand, but it certainly wasn't always the case. In reality, it barely made up thirty percent of the house cleaning. The rest of the time she did wave a wand. Except, Cosmo was most usually too preoccupied to notice. At night before bed, a second before poofing off to some other location, on the rare occasion she had the house all to herself and wanted to get right to reading a good book…these were the times when she used magic for the task. The rest were almost always part of the game.

So it was in the end Wanda who lay silent claim to being the initiator every single time. She was, ultimately, not unlike her father, the one in control. After all, if she didn't open that closet door, then Cosmo wouldn't zip to the couch and watch her so fixedly. Very much unlike her father however, were the reasons she assumed command of the game.

Love, adoration, trust, faith and flat out fun defined her motivation for using the 'control gene' her father had passed down to her. In any case, Cosmo certainly didn't seem like he was about to complain anytime soon. Assuming he knew. Which, of course, Wanda doubted. But what did that matter? He always answered her request, even if he didn't see it as such, and she could always count on him to make her feel truly special, needed and most importantly for her, wanted.

Wanda sighed contentedly as she carefully put the vacuum away.

Who led who really meant nothing in the long run. It served a purpose for both of them, whatever it really may have been for Cosmo, and as long as he was ever willing to enter into it more than happily, then there was no need to question him about the why of it.

The fact that he still wanted to was reason enough for her.


	5. Colors of the Rainbow

Here's another LJ post you get to enjoy. At least…I hope you will.

* * *

Can we all pretend that maybe just once, just for today, I did ownC&W instead of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon? No? Darn. Didn't think so. Oh well. So much for wishful thinking.

* * *

**Colors of the Rainbow**

Cosmo flopped down in the damp grass miserably and, unmindful of the speed with which his pants were becoming wet, he gave a heavy huff of agitated unhappiness.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Not in the least.

They knew he'd been trying to do it for years. Trying to catch them. Oh, he didn't need all of them. He didn't need everyone he'd ever seen. Just one would have been perfectly fine. And it wasn't like he wanted to keep it in a jar on his shelf. He just wanted to hold one long enough to know why they were so stunning. He just wanted to be close to perfect beauty.

For as long as Cosmo could remember he'd been chasing them. Not the magical ones they used all over Fairy World, but the real ones. The ones that came whenever the sun appeared right after it rained. The ones whose shades were never separated by clearly defined borders of dazzlingly bright color. _Their_ natural colors ran one into another…fading in from one and out to the next and never was there deviation among them except in size. They stretched with great wide arcs across the sky above with never a true beginning and never a true end.

Yes, Cosmo chased rainbows.

For as long as he could recall in any concentrated conscious thought, the rainbows had captivated him. Bewildering him in the first second, bedazzling him in the next and bewitching him in a third, Cosmo had been drawn to them as though they were the magnet and he the tiny scrap of steel irresistibly pulled in.

The problem however, was that every time he set off after one, it would disappear before he could barely close half the distance between it and him. One moment there, the next -- _Poof!_ -- gone. Well, not really '_poof_'. Truthfully, they just disappeared altogether.

Cosmo had never understood why something so beautiful would want to hide itself. It was a very cruel game of hide and seek as far as he was concerned, and their ultimate display of shyness at being in close quarters was maddeningly frustrating.

He didn't want to hurt or cage them. He just wanted a chance to be up close and personal to admire their beauty. He just wanted them to know how special he thought they were. Nothing more. He'd at one time hoped his persistence would prove his worth and his dedication, but they hadn't read it the same way and insisted instead on continuing to simply vanish.

He'd tried to make sense of it the best he could, but it was a mystery to him. One complete in detail and plot until the very last chapter where the pages had been rent away in cruel defacement and torture. The 'who-done-it' was missing and never could he find resolution when there was no answer to the question. In this he could attain no satisfaction.

It seemed that ever would the culprit's reasons remain unknown to him…the mystery unsolved…the chase only able to be renewed the moment it chanced to surface within his vision.

There was movement beside him and without even a glance, Cosmo addressed the new presence beside him with dull greeting.

"Hi Wanda."

If Wanda was in any way startled that he knew without looking that it was indeed her beside him, she gave no indication of her wonderment. For Cosmo it was no otherworldly ability, no buried empathic instinct or even the last fifty years of marriage that brought the knowledge of 'who'. It was simply the understanding that there was no one else it could be who would of their own volition come to float beside him.

"You know Cosmo, when you said to come for a walk in the park when I was done at Daddy's, I didn't think I'd be doing most of it alone."

He didn't look at her, but could tell easily enough by her tone that she wasn't angry, or upset. She in fact almost seemed mildly amused, or, at the very least, curious about why it had taken so long to find him.

Cosmo sighed as he deliberated in his mind whether he should say anything. Though they had been married for just fifty years, finally passing out of newly-wed status in the eyes of the masses, Cosmo found within him still a little speck of trepidation over the potential of losing all the ground he'd gained with Wanda since the very beginning. There was that other voice that argued that it was stupid to think he could lose Wanda over something so simple and silly as chasing a rainbow, but it was something he couldn't help. The hard fought battle to win _and_ keep her over Juandissimo was still too well etched in his mind to pass over all worry.

"Sorry Wanda," he said after a moment as he continued to stare off into nothingness.

There was a brief passing of silence before Cosmo felt the tender touch of her hand on his shoulder; her soft caring voice following immediately thereafter.

"Cosmo, Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Seconds ticked by -- minutes even -- but Wanda did not repeat the question.

He smiled to himself. She was always so patient with him. She was so willing to let him order his thoughts and prepare his explanations when time allowed for it. Though her wait was not in this instance related to his general state of chaotic mental processes, he still appreciated her kindness and understanding none-the-less.

"It's the rainbows," he finally said.

Deciding to reveal to her his obsession had been brought about by his remembrance of how supportive she was. Sure he occasionally did produce some imbecilic account with which she could spend time vexing over, but on the whole she had always been willing to accept his interests and habits as an integral part of the package and not hold them against him.

"Yes?" she asked in serene interest.

Her encouragement was never less then with full attention to what he was doing in the moment. When he was stuck, she gave him what he needed to find solutions and continue on. When he was confused, she knew just what to say to get him back on track. When he was unsure, she knew just what to do to give him the confidence to give it a go. For her offered support, he would always try.

"I've been trying so long to catch them…for as long as I can remember…but they never let me get close."

"Why?" came her question as her hand rubbed his back soothingly.

Always so willing to offer him calm and compassion when he was upset, she gently reminded him that she was there to help…there to support…there to protect…there to heal.

"I-I just want to see one up close. To hold one for a second… To be that close to perfect beauty… Just once."

"Sweetheart," she began in that wonderfully tender tone, "Did you consider that maybe there's a reason they don't want to be seen up close?"

Possibility… Ever expanding his world, she always had something new for him to learn…something new to offer… She always had another way of looking at things. Even when at it's darkest, she always seemed to find another light of understanding in the night.

"I thought maybe they were afraid. Or shy. Or just mean. I've tried every thing I can think of but nothing works."

"Cosmo, what happens when you try to get close?"

She responds…her question encouraging him to take his turn to look at other conclusions with her guiding light just before his eyes.

"They go away. They disappear."

"Yes, they disappear. Do you think something so lovely could possibly be cruel enough to hurt anyone truly honest and caring?"

He considered the question as she put it forward, though, in a far simpler way.

Did rainbows look cruel? When he thought about it? No. Their beauty dismissed such possibility entirely.

"No."

"No, they're not cruel. They're not shy or afraid either. But they do have a rule."

"A rule?"

"Um hm. Rainbows are made up of tiny particles of water left in the air after a rain, heavy mist or fog. When the sunlight moves through the particles at just the right angle, they shine with color, each one a little different because of the angle of light as it passes through and the angle at which you see it. They're not running from you and they're not trying to hurt you."

"So I can't get up close? I have to be far away to see them? Their beauty? That's their rule?"

"Exactly."

Skillfully, she had once more brought him to the conclusion of the mystery and while he was immeasurably grateful for her assistance, her explanation, while obviously more than valid, just didn't seem to fulfill him. The beauty he had for so long sought to know up close was forever out of reach and there was a sense of loss at the thought that he would never have reason again to chase them.

He sighed.

"So they're not perfect beauty after all."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie."

Her consoling hug brought him against her and Cosmo closed his eyes as he considered the revelation.

No, there was no way they could be perfect beauty when you couldn't even get close to them. Always cold and always distant they were, and always they would so remain. There was no longer warmth for him from them except in their colors; still so soft, yet full of false advertisement.

Wanda let go of him and Cosmo turned his face to look at her, finding her softly delicate features and warm pink eyes glistening lovingly back at him.

As always, Wanda was there at the end of the story ready to comfort and lift him in the sad moments that followed when the hero had discovered that his winning for others was a loss for himself. She was settled every time in the opinion that it was a part of her place, her role, her choice to do so for him. She never stepped away from the end quickly to move on to new stories. She waited for him to end his scrutiny of it completely so she could walk away from it with him. He was never left to flounder alone in light or dark. She was always there. Always right beside him… Even when no one else was…

And it was then Cosmo was suddenly struck with a new possibility. One she had not out rightly encouraged him to consider, but one that stemmed from her involvement none-the-less.

He had for so long considered that the rainbow's perfection seen at a distance would be perfection up close. But it was not. It was flawed and faulty. Still beautiful yes, but cracked in its frame. He could never know it up close. He could never hold it, never expect it to hold him back and never know it to reach for him.

It would never comfort him, encourage him or support him. It would never show patience and faith in him. It would never be kind and certainly never loving. To look at it now, he could clearly see that the only thing it had going for it was its visual beauty. There was nothing beneath…nothing to support it as a whole in the long run. However, something else he knew did. Someone he knew did.

Wanda.

Wanda was beauty inside as well as outside. Wanda was ever present in his life, never running from him and never hiding the truth about herself from him. Everything she was…all the wonderful parts that made up her beauty…they overlapped each other in amazing amounts producing colors of a vividness and uniqueness greater than anything the sky could conjure day or night. Her understanding, her passion, her support, her trust, her love…these colors ran one into another…fading in from one and out to the next. Never was there deviation and _her_ colors extended beyond the earth and sky into forever.

Yes, Cosmo had chased Wanda.

And caught her.

"You know, it's not so bad that I'll never get see a rainbow up close."

"Really?" she asked him.

Her honest curiosity over his thoughts…how could he have forgotten that part of her beauty?

"Yeah. I mean, why bother. It's just an illusion right? It's not made up of anything that can last. It's nothing but a little vapor and a trick of light. Once they're gone, its gone. Now that I think about it, how could I ever have mistaken that for perfect beauty when I had it right here next to me the whole time?"

Surprise and wonder over his ability to astonish her were other colors he'd missed.

"Wanda, I always thought you were beautiful, but I know now you're more than just beautiful. You're perfect. And you know what? If all the wonderful, perfect things you are for me were like colors, you'd be like a rainbow times a billion. And I know there isn't enough sky in the whole universe to hold all the colors of your rainbow."

Wanda smiled then and her face shone so brightly, it was as if she was lit from within by a light so intense, so pure, that to release it from her would have blinded every being in Fairy World and on Earth.

She was so gorgeous, so breathtaking, so beautiful, so…perfect, there was only one thing Cosmo could think to do. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

If he held her too tight, she didn't squirm. If he kissed her too hard, she didn't object. If his love was too powerful, she didn't protest. No. Instead, she returned to him everything he gave her for as long as he gave it, and when they finally broke apart, when the passion threatened to take them further then what they could appropriately display at a park…when they felt nearly ready to pass out from lack of air…they lay on the grass looking out at the shrinking remnants of the last rainbow of the day.

"Well, that was some walk, Cosmo," said Wanda with gentle humor in her voice.

Cosmo grinned as he looked over at his wife.

"I'll never think of rainbows quite the same anymore that's for sure."

"Neither will I," Wanda replied.

"You know," she added quickly with a nod of her head to the rainbow before them, "there is one more rainbow left. You could give it a proper send off and chase it once more. Just for fun I mean."

Cosmo nodded his head amiably.

"I could."

Wanda grinned with a devilish smirk.

"I could help you."

Cosmo looked at her in surprise quickly, before smiling widely.

Ahhh. Her willingness to join in his pursuits… The colors were never ending…

Seeing his eager eye at the idea that she would be right there chasing the rainbow with him, Wanda challenged playfully, "First one to stop seeing the rainbow doesn't have to fix dinner tonight?"

"You're on!" he agreed quickly before the two zipped up and off at high speed.

The fleeting thought, 'I hope she meant the rainbow in the sky,' came as Cosmo flew swiftly behind his wife, trying his best to at least make it appear as though he were really trying to win.

'If she meant hers, I'm going to be flying forever waiting for that one to disappear!'

* * *

A/N: I suppose it only figured that one of my stories would eventually involve rainbows in some way given the title of the collection, eh? And there goes Cosmo being such a cutie again. That adorable little fae is just so sweet sometimes. :D 


End file.
